


Switch Switch

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Comeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: “Uh, Pidge-”Her voice. That’s her voice, saying her name.Pidge swallows. The movement feels different, sending new chills of dawning horror tripping down her spine.Slowly, she turns.Glass lenses flash in the bit of light cast from the emergency system. Brown eyes seem almost black in the dark. The familiar white and green of her windbreaker stands out against the darkness.“I think something happened.”“No, shit.” Lance’s voice issues from her mouth, too loud.





	Switch Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the wonderful, talented, wondrous human being, [StickyPeppers](https://twitter.com/StickyPeppers). Thank you so much for the request! It was really a fun way to stretch into a ship that I love but haven't written much for. I genuinely hope that you enjoy this fic as much as I do everything you create <3
> 
> The pronouns in this fic may get a bit blurry here and there and for that, I sincerely apologize. This was my first time writing a body-swap AU and I tried to make sure the characters were kept distinguishable during the arc.

The lab settles into silence after the departure of Hunk. 

With the genter banter that had filled the room gone, everything drifts into an odd sort of quiet. Faintly, the distant sounds of the engines of the Castle thrum. Fans whir in the systems scattered throughout the room in marked intervals. The bright popping of the soldering gun is gone, replaced by the delicate tick and tap of finger tools against matrix boards.

Pidge squints down at the emerald board in her lap. She wrinkles her nose in an attempt to push her glasses back up.

Bands of copper, gold, and silver all seem to spin together. Sweat makes her palms damp inside their gloves. Her belly rumbles in a petulant reminder of her hunger.

She makes a face and tries to focus on the task at hand. 

They’d darkened the room out of necessity. With the newborn teleportation system plugged in, they couldn’t run the risk of shorting either the infant creation, itself, or the Castle’s integral systems. 

Pidge reaches up and tugs the worklamp’s bulb closer. 

The minuscule screw she’s been struggling with for the past ten minutes finally catches. She twirls the screwdriver carefully until she’s sure it’s not going to pop back out. 

Great. Only a bajillion more to go. Well, more like sixteen, but the tedious work was beyond mildly infuriating. 

Pidge sighs and reaches for the next screw.

Something moves in the doorway. 

Pidge’s stomach growls again as she remembered that Hunk had promised to return with some of the leftovers from lunch. She looks up, setting aside the board she’s working on just as the shadowy figure steps across the threshold. 

One long arm reaches out. Knuckles knock against the control panel for the lights. 

“No! Lance, don’t turn the lights-”

The room illuminates and light washes over ruffled brown hair and wide blue eyes. Thin brows furrow and the corner of Lance’s mouth lifts.

There’s a loud, angry buzz of a hum. 

Pidge’s stomach turns, flops into a nosedive even as she goes for the teleportation system’s plug. 

Electricity strikes along the cord and exposed circuitry. Little sparks shower from the boards. The lights flicker mightily before going out with a loud popping sound. The power surges through everything ungrounded in the room.

Shattering starbursts of blue and white flare over Pidge’s vision. She feels herself jerk forward, the edges of a board digging into her palms. 

There’s another loud, snapping sort of burst of power. It courses through her, whitehot and blinding. 

Everything winks into darkness.

 

**\-- ↹ --**

 

“Ugh,” Pidge sits up with a groan.

Her ears ring and her head spins. She frowns at the way her voice sounds and chalks it up to the effects of the power surge Lance had caused.

Lance.

Pidge’s eyes fly open and she scrambles to get up. 

Everything swims with spots of black as she sits up too fast. Odd. She could have sworn she remembered landing on her hands and knees. 

There’s a grunt from across the room, quiet and more….Pitched than she can remember Lance ever being. 

Her vision finally clears as she stumbles to her feet and steadies herself against the….Wall. Wall.

Oh. This. This wasn’t right. She hadn’t fallen here. Had the Castle’s gravity somehow shifted? Had she been moved? What-

Long brown fingers flex against brushed metal. They descend into graceful wrists that disappear into olive-green sleeves. 

No. No way. There’s no way-

“Uh, Pidge-” 

Her voice. That’s  _ her _ voice, saying  _ her _ name. 

Pidge swallows. The movement feels different, sending new chills of dawning horror tripping down her spine. 

Slowly, she turns.

Glass lenses flash in the bit of light cast from the emergency system. Brown eyes seem almost black in the dark. The familiar white and green of her windbreaker stands out against the darkness. 

“I think something happened.” 

“No, shit.” Lance’s voice issues from her mouth, too loud. 

She balks just as there’s movement in the hallway. 

Hunk peeks around the door’s frame as Keith screeches to a halt just inside, bayard drawn and body clearly tense. Shiro’s right behind him, eyes alert and his prosthesis at the ready. Allura and Coran round the hallway after them, obviously distressed.

“Pidge! Lance! Are you guys okay? There was a power surge that tripped all the systems in the Castle. Allura said that it came from here-”

“Lance hit the light when he came in and it tripped a short of epic proportions-”

“Hey, no one said anything about not touching light switches. Don’t pin all the blame on me!”

Everyone’s eyes flick between them. Confusion slowly turns into shock. Pidge can relate.

“Wait,” Hunk steps from behind the door frame. “Wait, wait, wait. Lance?”

Coppery-brown hair swings toward the sound of Hunk’s voice. 

Pidge blinks. She never knew just how….Soft she looked in profile. Her nose was slightly upturned and her hair curled around her ears in a way that made something warm flutter inside her chest.

No, wait….

“Pidge?” Hunk’s voice tugs her attention back.

“No fu-”

“Language,” Shiro says mildly, as if he hadn’t dropped an f-bomb in training the other day.

“-Udging way.” Hunk grimaces. “You guys. Did you….Did you switch bodies somehow?”

“It’s kinda looking like that.” It’s odd to hear her own voice climb to such an octave that fast. 

“What?” Keith’s eyes narrow.

“Please explain how this happened.” Allura’s voice silences the climbing clamor.

 

**\-- ↹ --**

 

Soft coppery hair sifts through blunt-tipped fingers. A small, bare foot taps idly to some unheard rhythm.

“How long do you think it’ll take them to get us back?”

Pidge jumps a little at the question and pulls her attention back to the tablet in her lap. It’s so much smaller in her hold, now. 

Not for the first time, she wonders what these hands would look like against her skin. The thought makes heat prickle up her spine. There’s an odd sensation that only worsens the rush of heat along the back of her neck.

“Hours? Days? Weeks? It took Hunk and I a week to build the base we had. It depends on whether or not that’s still salvageable. If it is, they’re already a step ahead. If not it could take a while.”

Lance cants his head back. He’d removed the delicate frames of Pidge’s glasses soon after they’d been stuffed into this room. It was odd seeing her own face without them after growing so used to wearing them. 

“You’re staring an awful lot.”

Pidge blinks and tries to deny the way the flush creeping beneath her skin gives her away. 

“Yeah, well. It’s just different. Weird. Not bad weird. Okay, well….Some of it is. Not bad, exactly-”

“Are you okay?” Lance sounds genuinely concerned.

He shuffles closer, onto his knees. Charcoal-colored fabric pulls taut over slim thighs. 

“Fine. I’m fine. It’s just warm in here.”

That only makes Lance’s worried look worsen. He reaches out as he moves right up to the edge of the bed. The backs of warm fingers brush over her brow and cheek.

The hot rushing sensation only worsens. Bright orange holo-glass tumbles into Pidge’s lap, drawing Lance’s gaze to exactly what she’d been trying to hide.

Arousal was, apparently, much easier to disguise when it was  _ her  _ body. 

“Oh.” Brown eyes blink once, twice, before lifting. “Uh. That happens. Sometimes. When I-”

Lance cuts himself off sharply as Pidge pushes a hand against the hardness tenting the denim of Lance’s jeans. He reaches out just as fast, fingers wrapping tight around her wrist.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”

“What?” 

“You can’t just- That’s  _ my  _ body you’re in.” The flush across the freckled bridge of Lance’s nose deepens. “No matter how many times I’ve thought about you I-”

Pidge’s head snaps up. 

Something akin to deep horror slowly drains all color from Lance’s face. His hand drops from her wrist like it’s been burned. 

“You’ve….Thought about me?”

Lance’s shoulders hunch. His voice is small when he speaks. 

“Yeah.”

“Is it because I’m one of the only girls on the Castle-”

“No!” Lance shakes his head vehemently even as his blush returns. “No. It’s not just that. I swear. I’m not….”

He takes a shuddering breath before trying again.

“You’re not just a jerk-off fantasy or something. I mean. You’re really cute in your glasses and when you talk all the science stuff even though I don’t get any of it. But it’s more than that. I….Like you, Pidge.”

Somewhere in the distance, there’s a sharp yell. The lights overhead flicker. There comes the faint scent of acrid smoke before the ventilation system whisks it away.

“You….Like me?”

“Yeah.” Lance swallows and the tiny sound seems loud in the quiet. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. You’re way out of my league and-”

“That’s stupid.” Pidge snorts.

It stops Lance’s words cold. His head lifts, brow furrowing. 

“What?”

“No one’s out of anyone’s league. And I like you, too.”

Slowly, pink lips eke up into a smile that makes Pidge’s heart pound. She shifts, winces at the press of denim over sensitive skin, even through cotton. 

“It’ll go away on its own. Just think about unsexy stuff.” Lance coughs a little.

“Can I touch it?” Pidge drags the tip of a finger along the fly of the jeans.

Lance makes a noise, half gasp and half choke. He sits up on his knees before climbing up onto the bed. 

The mattress dips the tiniest bit, covers creasing subtly. 

“Can I touch you?”

The thought of watching Lance explore her own body while she did his has more of that sparking heat rushing through her. 

Pidge nods. “I’ll show you what I like if you show me how you like to be touched.”

Dusty brown lashes fan down as Lance makes a short, hot noise. He looks startled at it but reaches for the hem of her windbreaker all the same. The thin, weatherized material rustles as it pushes tawny curls into a disarray. 

Pidge watches as Lance slowly peels her civilian clothing off. He does it with a kind of breathless reverence, like he’s truly thought of the moment endlessly and wants to savor every moment. 

Shorts get unbuttoned and pushed off, exposing the pale skin of her thighs and hips. Her underwear aren’t anything fancy. They’re just plain cotton with a boxy, unattractive cut. Lance trails his fingers over the waist and hem like they’re made from satin and lace. The Garrison-issued tank top she wears gets tugged up with care. 

Lance looks down, fingers hovering over her body before he finally lets them touch. He sneaks the tip of his thumb under the band of her binder before looking up and letting his hands fall away.

“C’mon. It’s only fair if both of us get naked.”

He has a point. 

Pidge shrugs out of the heavy canvas jacket before shucking Lance’s shirt and jeans and shoes with little patience. It’s hard to admire the lean cut of his body from this angle but she tries. 

Lance isn’t bulky. He doesn’t have the body of a soldier like Shiro. He’s not as whipcord lithe as Keith is. He’s strong in his own way; honed from training and battle in subtle, delicious ways. 

Pidge trails her fingers over the slight definition of his abdomen and admires the way his hips cut sharply beneath warm, brown skin. 

The bed shifts. Pale, slender hands slide along the outsides of toned thighs. They hook in the legs of plaid boxers and tug until the soft material slips far enough that modesty is no longer preserved. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Pidge blinks down at the length that bobs up. “You’re….”

Lance looks up as he runs her hands along the insides of his thighs. 

“What?”

Heat thrums, makes her mind feel fuzzy and the curve of Lance’s cock twitch. A bead of wetness leaks from the slit in the crown. 

She watches as Lance reaches out and drags a finger along the length. The light touch makes her gasp. 

“You’re….Different than I imagined.”

Lance delicately runs the pads of her fingers through precum and paints it down over his cock. 

“Good different or bad different?”

Pidge can’t control the way his hips buck up into the curl of her hand. She breathes out a low, surprised noise at the feel of her own touch. Her palms are soft and warm. Her fingers are slightly roughened at the tips. They work confidently and try as she might, she can’t focus enough beyond the pleasure to make notes of technique he’s using. 

“Good.  _ Oh _ . Oh, that’s….Lance-” 

Lance does something with her thumb just beneath the head of his cock; a dragging press that makes her cry out and has the heat at the base of his spine snapping wildly. 

The bedding wrinkles with a loud rustle as Pidge arches into Lance’s touch. She follows the rhythm he sets with her hand, helpless against the noises that bubble up his throat and seep across his tongue. 

“Fuck.” The word is hot and quiet as Lance lets it fall from her mouth. “I’m- You’re- I think I’m-”

Pidge sits up and tugs at her binder. The compression fabric takes some work to peel off. Once Lance figures out the gist of its removal, he takes over and Pidge reaches for her panties. 

Lance topples back with a squeak as she pulls the plain cotton down and off. Softly toned thighs splay wide thoughtlessly. Neatly trimmed curls are darkened with the proof of her body’s arousal. 

A wild gasp issues from her mouth as Lance runs her hands over the freed curves of her chest. 

“I didn’t-” Lance shudders as he cups her chest.

“It’s a binder,” Pidge explains as she pushes her own thighs wider and shuffles between them. 

The skin of her thighs feels so much softer and more supple under Lance’s hands. She lets herself ease onto his belly and marvels the fact that she doesn’t have to carefully adjust like she usually does for her chest. She does, however, have to wriggle his hips until she finds a comfortable angle.

“Um,” Lance blinks down at her. “What’re you doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to try.”

Pidge dabbles his thumbs along the creases of her inner thighs and scoots a little closer. 

“Wait. You- You’re gonna-”

She rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I’ve never tasted myself before.”

“Oh, fuck. Pidge-  _ Mmmnmhhhh _ !” 

Wet, hot folds part under a careful press of his fingers. Pidge leans in, tongue tracing along slick pink flesh. She tastes exactly as she remembered; a little musky, salty-sweet and hot. 

Fingers sink into Lance’s hair, short nails dragging over his scalp and pulling a little sharply. She lets the touch guide her as Lance rocks her hips up against his mouth. The firm bud of her clit rolls over the flat of his tongue and Lance keens, thighs shivering.

“Pidge, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna,  _ oh, shit it feels- _ Pidge, you gotta stop, I’m gonna come-”

She hums as she shakes his head and pulls away only to speak. 

“It’s okay. You can come again after.”

Lance swears, voice pitching when Pidge sets back in. Her thighs shake around his ears as Pidge sucks at her own clit with another soft hum. 

“Pidge. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Pidge, oh, my god.  _ Oh _ !”

Cyprine spreads across Lance’s tongue like hot honey. Pidge relishes it, laps until Lance is writhing and pushing at his head. She sits back on his knees and palms the ache of his cock. 

Lance reaches between her legs, fingers sliding through slick as he shivers. 

“I wanna feel you. I wanna know what you’ll feel when we’re back in own bodies and we get to do this right.”

Pidge’s breath punches out. She licks his lips, tastes herself there, and has to bite back a moan. 

“There’s a condom in my jeans. The back pocket. It’s not like  _ that _ , by the way. It was just a joke thing-”

“Are you clean?” Pidge pulls Lance across the bed by her hips.

“Y-yeah? But, Pidge, there’s no way we should risk not using one. It’s not that I don’t want that with you but we-”

“I’ve got an IUD. It won’t happen.”

Lance blinks. “Oh. And you’re sure you want this? Because we don’t have to do this right now. I can wait. We both can. I don’t want to make you feel like you have to.”

“I want to.” Pidge grasps the base of his cock and lets the head slide along the messy folds of her pussy. 

She watches her own eyes go wide. Watches her mouth drop open as she presses in. Watches the length of Lance’s cock slowly sink in. 

Lance whimpers, one hand tangling into the bedding as the other slides over her chest. Slim, short fingers pinch at the flushed peak of a nipple. 

Swollen folds part around the length of Lance’s cock. Wetness clings in strings that make Pidge’s mind spin and the heat in Lance’s belly roil uncontrollably. It’s all hot and tight and wet and it’s making everything rational and coherent burn up before she can complete a single thread of thought.

Lance moans when she flattens a palm over her lower belly and rubs his thumb over her clit. Her hips jerk wildly. 

All Pidge can think of is how she feels around Lance’s cock. How good fucking herself feels. How wet she is. How Lance is squirming like he’s close and desperate to come. How she’s about to come, herself. How Lance’s cum is going to fill her up, make her cunt a mess. How she’s going to want to feel this for herself again. 

Lance cries out, voice breaking as her spine bends and her belly hollows as it trembles. 

Pidge makes a loud noise at the feel of her own orgasm. Her pussy ripples around Lance’s cock hungrily as Lance writhes. 

The churning, white hot heat spreading through his belly bursts. It sets Lance’s body to shaking as Pidge gasps breathlessly. Lance’s cock kicks as pleasure makes her mind burn out. 

The mattress  creaks quietly under the press of Lance’s palms. The lights overhead flicker mightily and there comes another distant shout, this one sounding far more triumphant that the last. 

“We figured it out! Pidge! Lance!” Hunk’s voice echoes down the hall.

“Ah,  _ quiznak _ .” Lance bites the curve of her lower lip. “We should clean up and get to them before they get to us.”

They both shudder as Pidge pulls out. When the frothy mess begins to leak from Pidge’s body, she tosses Lance her panties. 

“Don’t you want to clean up first?”

Pidge ignores the flush that rises and shakes his head. 

“I wanna feel what we did when we switch back.”

Lance fumbles with her panties with a hot, disbelieving noise. 

“Pidge, oh, my god-”

Footsteps echo down around the corner of the hall. Coran’s voice calls out. 

They dress quickly and hastily put the room to rights before the door hisses open.

“Ah, there you are! We’ve got the whole thing sorted, now! It was rather similar to a machine I saw back in my younger days, actually. Something like a Flurmorian Gurflorck. The effects of that were wondrous but short lived-”

Lance peers over at her as Coran leads them back toward the lab.

“ _ Later _ ?” He mouths.

Pidge smiles, belly already fluttering. 

“ _ Later _ .” She mouths back. 


End file.
